elnellafandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador
Janella Maxine Desiderio Salvador (born March 30, 1998) is a Filipino actress, singer, and brand ambassador. She is known for playing Nikki Grace Lim in ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart and garnered further acclaim and prominence with her role as Sophie Z. Cepeda in daytime teleserye Oh My G!. She made her film debut in Haunted Mansion, one of the top grossers in 2015 Metro Manila Film Festival. Outside her acting career, Salvador has also branched out into singing. Star Music launched her self-titled debut album in July 2015 and it skyrocketed to no. 1 shortly after release. Some of the highlights of her career includes working with Disney three times in a span of one year. Her international career began when she was chosen to sing the 10th Anniversary themesong of the Hong Kong Disneyland in November 2015, earning the "Disney Princess" title. Eleven months later, she sang a version of Disney's new animated feature, Moana for its Philippine release. Her third project with Disney was as lead cast at the "Disney in Concert: Tale as Old as Time". Both events took place in November 2016. Janella has been dubbed as the Philippine's "OPM Pop Sweetheart". Early Life Janella Maxine "Jea" Desiderio Salvador was born in Manila, Philippines. Her mother is Filipino actress-singer Jenine Desiderio who was known for playing "Kim" in the musical stage play Miss Saigon. Her father is singer-songwriter Juan Miguel "JM" Salvador. Like her parents, she has interest in performing arts and started singing at a very young age. She belongs to the famous Salvador showbiz clan and is the cousin of actress Maja Salvador and the niece of action star Phillip Salvador. Her parents separated when she was 3 years old. She attended schooling at St. Paul College, Pasig. The actress was first discovered by Manny Valera and signed her a contract as his talent, co-managed by Star Magic, when she was 6 years old. Acting Career In 2012, Salvador scored her breakthrough role when she played Nikki Grace Lim in the hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. She originally auditioned for the role. She won her first acting award in the 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television for her part in the show. The said TV series aired until 2014. On 8 March 2013, she was launched as a part of Star Magic Circle 2013 alongside 12 young celebrities which included co-star Jerome Ponce. Her career escalated bagging endorsement deals and being one of the awardees of German Moreno Youth Achievement Award during the FAMAS Award for being an excellent role model to the youth. In July 2014, the actress signed a multi-picture deal contract with Regal Entertainment and Star Cinema. By 2015, Janella was cast in her first main lead role in ABS-CBN's Oh My G! She subsequently starred in her film debut Haunted Mansion which was chosen to be a part of the Metro Manila Film Festival. She bagged the New Movie Actress of the Year at the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Movies for her performance in the film. The same year, she was cast in the teleserye Born For You which began airing in 2016. In December 2016, Salvador reunited with Richard Yap in Mano Po 7: Tsinoy, the seventh installment in the Mano Po series. Music Career The singer teased her debut album in April 2015. On 1 July 2015, Star Music announced Salvador as their recording artist. The self-titled album was released in the same month in Spotify and iTunes, containing nine tracks which include "Ganyan Talaga", "Mahal Kita Pero" and her own versions of Sharon Cuneta's "Dear Heart and Donna Cruz", "I Can" and "Kapag Tumibok ang Puso". In November 2015, Hong Kong Disneyland had chosen her to represent the Philippines in singing the theme park's 10th anniversary theme song titled, "Happily Ever After". The next month, the song was added in the limited edition album. In January 2016, Salvador and co-star Marlo Mortel were chosen as interpreters of "Mananatili," one of the top 15 finalists in the 2016 Himig Handog P-Pop Love Songs, composed by Francis Louis Salazar. Janella collaborated with her current on-screen partner Elmo Magalona on some songs for the Born for You official soundtrack and the record sales zoomed to top 1 in iTunes after hours from launch. She and Magalona made a duet of the song "Alam Mo Ba" for Elmo's self-titled album, released in October 2015. Filmography Film Television Accolades Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:ABS-CBN Category:Janella Salvador Category:Elmo Magalona Category:Elnella